


【SK】声声入耳

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】声声入耳

【SK】声声入耳  
☞私设如山，人物ooc，纯属个人脑洞，勿上升真人。  
R18! R18! 慎入! 慎入! 慎入! 部分情节可能引起不适! 不喜勿入! 小清新勿入!  
新手上路，试驾危险!

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥

Singto偷摸着爬上推特。

 

弟弟大概玩得很开心吧，又是一大行人出去。希望他能乖一点。Singto联想了许多，没想到还是低估了弟弟准备的“惊喜”。  
点开那则推特的一秒，一股麻痒从Singto的尾椎骨直窜上脑门。  
“Singto~ah~Singto~ah~Singto~”  
裆下微微一硬，Singto整个人都僵住了。  
推特里，熟悉的小奶音还在继续。  
“ah~Singto~jia~Singto~jia~he”  
Singto不自觉的咽了咽口水，茫然的公放着推特，弟弟又娇又媚的声音在房间的不断重复回荡。  
也不知道自动循环到第几遍，Singto终于颤抖地伸出手按下了暂停。

 

身上热得很，Singto随意的脱掉身上的汗衫，走进浴室。  
冷水稍稍平复紧绷灼热的身体，心里的火却是越烧越旺。  
可以啊！皮拉瓦! 一天不做，上房揭瓦啊！  
想到自己因为心疼弟弟要跑宣传，没和他太计较前几天玩得“过分开心”的事情，只是小小的“警告”了一下，没想到Krist是得寸进尺、无所畏惧啊！  
Singto感觉自己的痘痘涨得生痛，怕是一时半会消不下去了。

 

 

 

“卡嚓。”门打开了，某惹得Singto欲火焚身的罪魁祸首拎着披萨进来了。  
两人气氛诡异的四目相对。  
之所以说气氛诡异，是因为此时房间的背景乐正是“Singto~ah~Singto~ah~Singto~jia～”  
哦，还有，盘坐在床上的哥哥直对着眼前播放推特的电脑，右手没入自己的裤子里，不可名状的一团甚是乍眼。  
Krist腾就熟透了，抓着披萨包装袋的的指关节都泛着红，大眼睛扑闪着，视线无处安放。  
Singto先反应了过来，左手干脆一扯，甩掉了最后的遮羞布。大大咧咧地转向僵在门口进退两难的弟弟，右手快速撸动起来。饱满的紫红色伞头从掌心不时探出，顶端的小孔汁液横流，透明的、亮晶晶的，沾了一手。令人羞耻的呻吟声还在反复播放，Singto吊着眼看着弟弟，依着推特里弟弟呻吟的节奏自慰，喉咙里滚动着压抑的喘息。  
“Kit～Kit～en～Kit～”Singto微启唇，低低地唤着，和Krist的呻吟交叠在一起。  
Krist嗓子发痒得厉害，耳朵里鼓膜一麻，哥哥的呼唤像是诱人堕落的咒语，让Krist的大脑一片混沌。  
浑身都烧得厉害，像是在一块在油锅里反复煎炸的糍粑块，外层酥香，内里黏软。

 

“过来～Kit～”  
Krist红着脸松开了披萨袋子，一小步一小步的朝Singto挪去。理智告诉他停下来，可是身体已经不受自己指挥了。  
房间里的呻吟太令人羞耻了，Krist呼吸不上来，半张着殷红的小嘴呼着气。  
Singto把挪到面前的人儿压在身下，拉过他白嫩的手，将自己的火热塞进去，摆弄着腰臀在Krist的手中耸动。  
“Kit Kit Kit ! !”哥哥叫得色情又迫切，汗珠划过麦色的胸膛落在Krist的脸上。  
Singto的舌尖缠上肥美的耳垂，用平日温柔如水的声音诱哄着。  
“Sing好难受，Kit像推特里一样，叫给Sing听，叫到Sing射好不好？”  
Krist头皮发麻，眼中清明了几分，望向哥哥晶亮的眼。  
Singto一脸正经，仿佛自己提了一个正常不过的要求。  
电脑上传来的Krist越发娇媚的声音依旧清晰，在这种情况下实在不妙。  
Singto似乎越来越兴奋了，一声声“Kit”叫得百转千回。眼睛直勾勾地盯着Krist的双唇，等待着弟弟松口。  
Krist彻底放弃了抵抗，也许满足了哥哥这个要求，这事才能翻篇。  
“Sing～Singto～ah～Singto～jia～”  
Krist自暴自弃的开口。  
Singto果然激动不已，Krist感受到哥哥身上肌肉的脉动，更别提自己手里哥哥青筋暴起、灼得手心生疼的武器。  
“大声点! 用力叫!”哥哥突然换上当教头时严厉的语气，却下着色情的命令。  
“ah～ah～Singto～jia～P’Sing～ah～Tuan～Tuan～”  
明明服务着哥哥，Krist却觉得自己更加神志不清，对哥哥的称呼一变再变，整个人越发放浪形骸。  
“Kit好棒，我的小乌龟好会叫，哥哥美死了! ”  
Krist脸上可怜兮兮的挂着泪痕，小嘴一开一合不断呻吟着哥哥，半阖的眼睑都染上粉红，太刺激了，完全被弄坏了。  
终于，在Krist接近嘶哑的呻吟中，Singto交出了今天的第一波子弹。

 

 

Krist垂在身体两侧的手满是污浊，歪着脑袋大口大口喘着气。身上的衣服还穿得好好的，Krist却有种精疲力尽的感觉。  
然而，爽过一轮的Singto却是卷土重来。  
“Kit真的让我好惊喜啊！光是喊我的名字就把我喊射了哦！好棒啊！”Singto吮了两口弟弟的红唇，像是奖励。  
Krist本来想努力睁开迷蒙的眼看看哥哥，听到哥哥的话干脆还是闭上眼。  
“流氓! ”Krist心里暗啐。  
Singto可不管，扯掉弟弟的上衣，把床上的弟弟翻了个身，一只脚膝盖压在弟弟仍束缚在裤子的翘臀上，恶劣的压了几下。  
Krist早已肿胀的前端受到压迫，似痛并着欢愉闷哼了两声，伸手想扒开裤子，却被Singto抓住用领带捆在床头。  
“P’Sing～”弟弟撒娇着求饶，却换来几个大巴掌落在屁股上。  
Singto压住Krist的下半身，微凉的指尖划过Krist后颈、肩胛骨、脊柱、腰窝，轻轻搔动，惹得Krist汗毛直立。  
“今天，Krist叫得好棒。Kit这么厉害，我们今天试试不插入，Kit也能满足我和自己的，对吗？”  
“别～别～我错了!P’Sing～再也不敢了!”Krist扯着有些疼痛的嗓子求饶。  
Krist素来敏感，身上到处都是敏感带，而Singto又持久力惊人。两人欢爱以来，Krist一向不喜欢太多前戏，那会使他在进入正题前就脱力。今天要是真的不插入，还要做到Singto满足，Krist觉得自己怕是再也下不了床。  
“嘘～”Singto贴在Krist的耳边呼气，“别说话，嗓子会疼。”  
Krist瑟缩了一下脑袋，心里暗骂到“大尾巴狼! 假正经! 嗓子疼是因为谁啊？”  
Singto可没给弟弟继续胡搅蛮缠的机会，张口就叼住了Krist后颈的肉，牙齿还不安分的磨动。  
Krist瞬间僵住了，声音也全卡在嗓子里发不出。  
后颈，Krist的一大命门。  
心脏嘭嘭加速跳动，血液上涌，四肢都泛起凉意，紧张的同时带来了异样的快感，反复刺激着Krist本就敏感的神经。  
从前，哥哥只是手滑过都会激得Krist一个抖机灵。今天被哥哥含在口腔里不断作弄，雪白的后颈上一枚枚红痕层层叠叠，Krist一动不动，眼眶憋得通红，金豆子掉个不停，声音却发不出分毫。  
Singto终于放过那一小片红肿的肌肤，却又沿着脊背蹭上漂亮的腰窝。Singto的双唇闭合，在Krist的腰窝上轻轻移动，细密的唇纹还  
和微小的起皮在光洁的腰窝上制造出瘙痒。 Krist无法忍受的扭动身体，在床单上研磨胸前挺立的小点和身下被箍得生痛的小兄弟。  
Singto随意撸动了几下再次涨大的肉柱，紫黑的肉柱颤颤巍巍的颠了几下，显露出分量。漂亮的麦色大腿肌线条间这个狰狞的大家伙可以说有点破坏美感。Singto把流着口水的小孔戳在Krist的一个腰窝上，在Krist雪白的美背上用透明黏腻的汁液随性作画。  
Krist再次呻吟出声，难耐的昂头，发出啼鸣。  
Singto再次把肉柱移到腰窝处，提腰戳动，或是用力甩拍在Krist的背上，惹得Krist尖叫连连。  
还是不满足，Singto又把肉柱放到Krist的侧颈，粗鲁地蹭动。  
Krist意识迷糊，张着小嘴断断续续的呻吟，期间伴随着不时的打嗝，唾液从唇角滑入枕间。  
Singto解开领带，将弟弟翻了过来。  
灵活的舌头喂入Krist的唇齿间，搅动一池春水。Singto的舌尖不安分的顶弄Krist的颊侧的黏膜，引得暧昧的银丝牵得到处是。附上一个深吻，缠住躲避的小舌，探到深处。Krist慌乱的屏住呼吸，一个嗝上来却被Singto狂乱的吮吸给压住了，生生憋了回去。等Singto松开他，打嗝已经治好了。  
Krist双颊飞红，被啃咬过的双唇一片水色，微微红肿外翻，颤动的睫毛沾着细小的泪珠，上挑的眼尾更是媚意横生。  
Singto舔过他的下颌线啄弄着滑动的喉结，再落到Krist先前被床单蹭的殷红涨大的奶头上。乳晕缩成了小小的一片，守护着那挺翘不安的奶头。Singto毫不怜惜的含咬着其中一边，一只手附上另一边大力的拉扯，引得Krist小小的弹跳了一下。  
“痛~不要拽，P’Sing~”小家伙奶声奶气地撒娇，手指穿在Singto的发间不自觉的抓紧。  
“是爽吧！你看，你的小奶头大得我都以为要出奶了。”Singto压下弟弟的头，强迫他看自己肿得快破皮的奶头。  
在Krist的羞愤欲死中，Singto朝水光盈盈的红点吹了口气，伸出略微粗糙的舌面研磨奶头上的小孔，另一只手把另一颗涨立的奶头强行压进乳晕里。  
Krist无助地仰头尖叫，被强烈的快感操纵。他疯狂扭动下身寻求抚慰，仍被束缚在裤子里的欲望之源痛并快乐着。  
Singto无情地拉好Krist蹭得有些下滑的裤子，把自己的肉柱拍在弟弟白嫩的小肚子上，鼓鼓的龟头戳刺着圆圆的肚脐眼，亵玩着炽热的奶头。Singto寻找着弟弟身上的一切使自己兴奋舒服的地方，可还是缺点什么。进入过温暖紧致的肉柱贪恋更多，迟迟不肯缴械。  
Krist则被玩弄得欲火焚身，想要发泄。他伸出无力的手似拒迎还地推着哥哥的胸膛，想要解放自己的小兄弟。  
Singto制住了他，一只手隔着裤子按压弟弟鼓涨的下体，引出弟弟痛苦的呻吟。  
Krist眼角溢出泪水，额头上满是细汗，敏感点不断被玩弄，Krist发泄的欲望不断攀升，却一次次被强行止住，过多的欢愉累积成了痛苦。  
Singto看着喘着粗气的弟弟，眼里精光一闪，捏住Krist的下巴，把肉柱送入弟弟的小嘴。  
“嗯哼~”Krist有些抗拒，被麝香味浓重的大家伙塞入的感觉不算好。  
“乖，这次把哥哥弄射，哥哥就让你舒服。”说着手又暗捏了几下Krist顶在裤子上的小兄弟。  
Krist皱皱眉，还是放松小嘴让Singto把肉柱塞到喉咙口，不能再进去了，但哥哥的坏家伙还有一段留在外面。Krist艰难的移动被压住的小舌舔弄着入侵的肉柱。他知道，平日斯文温柔的哥哥在床上总是大变样，再加上这次他有意惩罚自己，如果哥哥不能满足，是不会让自己好过的。  
Krist小心的收起牙齿，用舌头在柱身上摩挲，被塞的太满的口腔不自觉的吞咽，咽喉一阵阵收缩，挤压着哥哥溢出前液的马眼，将苦涩的液体吞入。  
Singto感觉小狮子吼叫着长大，难耐的发出闷哼，弟弟温暖紧致的小嘴和下面的小嘴一样棒，Singto禁不住挺动着腰身，把肉柱送入更深处。肉柱在Krist嘴里耸动，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，龟头不是压入咽喉，Krist发出断断续续的呻吟。肉柱下的两颗饱满的圆润拍打在Krist的下巴上，凌虐出一片红。  
Krist伸手抚弄哥哥沉甸甸的睾丸，像是制止他的拍打。小嘴已经麻木了，无意识的收缩含吮。  
不知过了多久，Singto终于在一个挺进中射了出来，尽数交代在Krist嘴里。  
白浊有的顺着食道吞入，有的溢出殷红的小嘴，多数被含在Krist的小嘴里。  
Singto抽出肉柱，看着弟弟茫然的表情，心疼地伸出手想让弟弟吐出来。  
没想到，Krist倒是反射性的吞咽着。  
“嗯~好腥。”Krist拧着眉，这可不是什么好味道。看见哥哥傻眼的样子，Krist强忍着恶心把嘴里的精液几口给咽了。破皮的小舌不安分的探出唇瓣，Krist反手勾上Singto的脖子，沙哑着出声“呐呐，我把无数小P’Sing给吃了呢，都到我肚子里去了哦！”Krist抓过哥哥的手放在肚子上揉动，凑在哥哥耳边低喃“Sing宝宝在这呢!”  
“哦吼! 这个小坏蛋还有力气撩，心疼他根本是白搭。”小狮子顿时又活力满满，Singto压住Krist又啃咬起来。  
Krist还在作死，挑衅地说“P’Sing已经射了两次了呢!”意有所指的看看小狮子和自己仍未解放的小暖暖。  
Singto勾起唇角，目光越发危险。一把扒开弟弟的裤子，手粗鲁的覆上弟弟身上粉嫩却分量不小的一根。龟头在长时间的束缚下磨蹭得红肿，Singto大力撸动柱身，带着薄茧的指尖捏住龟头磨躏，小指不安分的探入浅浅的包皮扣弄马眼。本就过分兴奋的小暖暖没几下就在哥哥手里交代了。  
“ah~~Singto~jia~好棒~”Krist的细腰绷起又落下，喉咙很痛，但仍大声呻吟着。  
受到刺激的Singto没给弟弟缓冲的时间，把刚冲上巅峰的小暖暖又含进了嘴里，用湿热强迫他快速勃起。  
Krist腰酸到不行，身下快乐到难过。Singto显然更有技巧，操纵着舌头和口腔黏膜不断刺激Krist的肉柱。敏感的Krist根本招架不住，很快有了第二波射精的欲望，却再次被哥哥制止。  
Krist不顾形象的哭闹着要高潮，不上不下的卡住太难受了。  
Singto只是按住他扭动的下身，任由肉柱在微凉的空气里稍稍镇静。  
Krist好不容易挣开手，急急地撸动，却发现小暖暖只是涨痛不已，始终无发释放。  
Krist哭得抽抽噎噎，甩着头呼唤哥哥。  
“wu~wu~Tuan帮Kit~Kit痛~ah~”  
Singto轻轻亲了一下柱头，手指沾上润滑剂往后面湿漉漉的小口探去。  
“射太多不好。而且，Kit现在只能靠这儿满足。”Singto一副我是为你好的表情，另一只手却恶劣的拍了一下Krist收缩的小口。  
Krist胡乱哭着，把哥哥探路的手指吸得更深。  
终于，小狮子回家了。  
粗壮的柱身破开羞涩的洞口，缓缓往深处前进，全部塞入后，开始大刀阔斧的运动。  
Krist被顶得上下波动，期期艾艾的叫唤着，饥饿的肠道却不知满足地箍紧大肉肠。  
Singto奋力冲撞着，擦过凸起的一点，Krist激动的绷直身子，小暖暖高高翘起，是射精的征兆。  
然而，Singto手疾眼快的堵住了发泄的小孔，掐住脆弱的根部，热流只得在肉柱里徘徊。  
“ah!!”Krist像一只被骤然断翅的飞鸟，泪水沾满了一张脸，颤动着落在床上。  
“不要。”Krist发出变调的求饶。  
Singto只是一言不发的戳刺那一点凸起，安抚的吻落在弟弟的面颊上。  
“一起。”Singto说。  
Krist已经什么都听不见了，只是用坏掉的喉咙反复念叨“不要，不要。”  
等到Singto松开小暖暖，他只是涨红着却射不出来。Singto摩挲着小暖暖，刺激他的小口。两人一起达到了巅峰。  
Krist肠道被哥哥热流持续的刺激着，小暖暖却哭得断断续续。直到再也哭不出来时，又有稀薄的液体不受控制的流出，淅淅沥沥的声音清晰异常。  
Singto惊讶地看着弟弟，小狮子都忘了离开温柔乡。  
空气中满是情欲的味道，夹杂着淡淡的尿骚味。  
Krist兴奋到失禁了。  
自觉做过了头的Singto抱着失神的弟弟安慰着，把他带进浴室清理了一番，放到客卧干净的床铺上。正想回去收拾一下两人混乱的现场，却被弟弟拽住了衣角。  
此时虽然晕乎乎但稍微缓过神的Krist大概意识到自己刚刚的失态，不安的向哥哥寻求安抚。  
Singto立马放弃了收拾的想法，上床搂住了弟弟，轻拍他的背。  
“没事的，Kit。今天Kit特别棒，才射了两次就把Sing弄得好舒服。”  
Krist红着脸不去看哥哥。

 

这次的深夜呻吟风波算是过去了，Singto没再和Krist算账，而Krist对这次的教训已经印象深刻，不敢再随意在撩拨狮子了。

 

END

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
